kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Luanne's Saga
"Luanne's Saga" is the fifth episode of the FOX animated television series "King of the Hill". It was written by Paul Lieberstein. Synopsis When Hank complains about Luanne’s belongings cluttering his den, Luanne assures him that she will soon be living with her boyfriend, Buckley. Later that day, Buckley drives his motorcycle to the Hill residence and picks up Luanne. The couple drives thirty yards away when the bike stops and Luanne gets off. When Luanne returns home, sobbing, it becomes clear she broke up with Buckley. Hank grows concerned when Peggy is unable to “fix” Luanne’s dilemma. Peggy tells her husband it will help if he tells Luanne how pretty she looks. Unfortunately, Hank approaches Luanne after she has been crying. Furious, Luanne snaps at him, screaming that she was dumped by her boyfriend. When Luanne continues crying, Hank convinces her that it is all right to swallow her emotions. He then promises to help her find a new man in forty-eight hours. When Hank and Luanne begin to bond, Peggy chastises her husband for meddling with a natural process. Hank responds by telling his wife how pretty she looks. Peggy melts completely. Hank, Peggy, Luanne, Bill, Boomhauer and Dale drive to Ugly’s Saloon. Determined to keep his word about finding Luanne a boyfriend, and equally determined to keep his wife in the dark about his motives, Hank tells his friends to search the bar for a potential suitor. In an attempt to keep his wife distracted, Hank asks Bill to dance with Peggy. After passing over several men, Hank notices a flash of light emanating from a shiny belt buckle. The wearer of the belt, Wade, an all-American looking twenty year-old, passes muster with Hank. Shortly thereafter, Hank tells Luanne to introduce herself. Hank and Peggy return home. When Buckley returns looking to patch things up with Luanne, Hank sends him away. Later that night, Luanne returns home with Boomhauer, her new beau. Hank is horrorstruck. When Hank sees Luanne giving Boomhauer a peck on the cheek, he storms up to the couple. Luanne explains how, the moment Hank left the saloon, Wade turned into “Mr. Grabby Sam.” Hank forbids Luanne from dating Boomhauer, noting that he is her landlord. Out of spite, Luanne counters she will stay at Boomhauer’s home. Despite Boomhauer’s objections, Luanne moves in. Realizing how much Luanne and Hank genuinely like one another, Peggy arranges for the pair to “accidentally” show up at Luby’s restaurant at the same time. Still angered, Hank tells Luanne to stop by the house and pick up her belongings. The next day, when Luanne shows up at the house, she finds her belongings unpacked and spread out neatly in the den. Hank admits how much better he likes the room. Realizing she’s being allowed to stay at the house, Luanne tells Hank how much she loves him. Notes *The writer of this episode, Paul Lieberstein was nominated for the 1997 Annie Award for Best Individual Achievement: Writing in a TV Production. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1